tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests and Quest Menu: Quests are a way of getting money and experience in torn.space. To accept a quest, navigate to the "Quests" tab in a base and click on a quest. There are always 4 mining, 3 delivery, 2 base, and 1 spy quest available. Before you were able to cancel a mission after accepting it, but now the only way to reject it is exiting the game for a moment. All quests are the same for players of the same team. # Mining: they offer 50000 money and 33 xp for getting a specific amount of a specific ore (Iron (brown), Silver (metal grey), Aluminium (pearl grey) and Platinum (metallic purple)) to a specific sector. It is highly recommended to have radar 1.9, as that is when players can see the color of asteroids on their radar. Don't forget that you can sell remaining Ore in the "Shop" menu. The most recommended missions for new players and those who have finished unlocking all ships - the former for the usual inability to ensure success in the other quests, and the latter for the great loss that a death means (10k or more). # Delivery. You get a package from a planet in one sector and you deliver it to a planet in another sector. The further the planets are between them or the more dangerous the sectors, the more money and xp you get. The minimum you get is 32000 $ and 21 xp and the maximum is 144000 money and 85 xp (being the last one for a mission that makes you go from one corner of the galaxy to the opposite one). For this type of mission fast ships are convenient, and in some cases, using the Turbo, the Warp Drive or the Hyperdrive becomes very handy. Zooming out is also useful. # Base: for killing a turret of an enemy base sector you get 75000 money and 18 xp. This type of mission is locked until rank 5. To do this type of mission, you usually need assistance, a Gravity Bomb, 600 hull or a very specific strategy. Because of the base health regeneration, laser-type weapons are ineffective until energy is upgraded considerably, being the best weapons Minigun, Reverse Gun, Shotgun and Plasma gun. # Spy: when you reach R15, you are allowed to accept this type of mission, which consists on killing all enemy ships and bases in the sector, then get a package from the planet of that sector and deliver it to D4 sector. Each one you complete gives you 300000 money and 75 xp. It's the riskiest mission but it gives great rewards. The requirements of this type of mission are the same as the Base mission. Players are recommended to draw a map of where each planet is the base sector. If they are fast/lucky enough, they can finish these types of quests without killing a base. Trivia: -Due to a bug, mining Quests gave 25 xp until November 2018, not 12. Another bug made Spy Missions give only 60,000$ and 30 xp. Category:Stats Category:Base Menu